memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek
hier noch rein aus Parodie sollten: *Gilmore Girls *Ice Age *Scrubs *Stargate anders rum (weil echte Parodie) *Muppets wollts nicht selber machen wegen eventueller Konflikte--Bravomike 19:07, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ok, mach ich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:09, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::so, hab ich was vergessen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:21, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::sieht komplett aus...brauchen wir von hier einen link auf Star-Trek-Parodie? Und umgekehrt? Schon, oder?--Bravomike 19:26, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::ich denke schon --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:28, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ist das eine anspielung? wollte ich schon lange hinzufügen, war aber nicht sicher ob das wirklich als anspielung (gescheigedenn als parodie) durchgeht. Der song "Lateralus" von Tool endet mit den worten: And following our will and wind we may just go where no one's been. We'll ride the spiral to the end and may just go where no one's been. '' ich denke man könnte es als anspielung verstehen... ähnlich wie Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek#Der Weltensegler. den kompletten lyric findet man hier http://www.toolband.de/toollyrics/lateralus/#c341. was meint ihr? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:35, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) Kulturelle Anspielungen IN Star Trek spricht irgentetwas gegen den artikel Kulturelle Anspielungen inf Star Trek?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:03, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Was soll da rein? Die meisten Sachen gehören wenn überhaupt in die HGI der Episodenbeschreibungen, oder hast du was spezielles im Sinn?--Bravomike 20:07, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) also ich dachte nur an zwei sachen bisher: Unser Mann Bashir als Anspielung auf james bond etc. und dann noch die masse an Shakespear zitaten... oder fällt dir noch was ein?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:10, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :naja, Bond ist nur die eine Episode, dafür brauchen wir meiner Meinung nach keinen eigenen Artikel Shakespear ist natürlich schwerwiegender, von Chang bis "Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben!", aber ich denke trotzdem, dass all das keinen eigenen Artikel legitimiert. Es sollte eher in die entsprechenden HGIs kommen, die muss man nur mal mit den englischen Versionen vergleichen, wie umfangreich die sind, da haben wir noch jede Menge Nachholbedarf (siehe z.B. auch die MA/en für "Unser Mann Bashir")--Bravomike 20:15, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::nagut, du könntest recht haben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:18, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) Auftritte von Schauspielern Muss hier unbedingt stehen, dass Ethan Phillips in einer Episode einen Auftritt hat? ist das jetzt eine Parodie? --Janeway 12:47, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ich denke auch, das kann raus. da wäre ja jeder whoopie goldberg film eine star trek parodie^^ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:10, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) stimmt.^^-Janeway 18:17, 9. Mär 2007 (UTC) Noch ein stargate ich habe neulich zufällig mal stagate gesehen. würde mir jemand zustimmen das dies eine anspielung auf st ist: :es ging darum das scheinbar jemand das stargate kommando(oder wie auch immer das heist) mal gesehen hatte und daraus eine Ferstehserie produziert. im prinziep eine Stargate Serie in der serie stargate, nur eben übertrieben billig in voll mitt scifi klischees. der held zB legte scheinbar in jeder episode was mit einer alien prinzessin flach...(was auch an kirk erinnern könnte). in einer szene kahm eine weiblich schaubspielerin zu den produzenten und meinte sie hätte ein problem mit szene 47. sie wäre in dieser episode "ausserhalb der Phase" und das sie durch wände gehen könnte und warum sie dann nicht durch den fußboden falle. erinnerte mich etwas an TNG:So nah und doch so fern--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:16, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Das müsste "Wurmloch extrem" gewesen sein... 20:27, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::hehe, *lach* es war szene 27, wenn das mal keine selektive wahrnehmung war ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:31, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) last.fm hab gerade in einem last.fm forum folegenden threat gefunden: http://www.lastfm.de/group/Star+Trek/forum/12216/_/193908 müsste man ma durchgehen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:01, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Heroes Und wo ist die Anspielung auf Star Trek? Nur weil George Takei mitspielt ist das noch keine Anspielung auf Star Trek. Er wollte einfach Geld verdienen. --Tobi72 06:15, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Es geht ja um die erste Episode: "''So vergleicht Ando seinen Freund mit Spock und nach der Arbeit fällt auch auf dem Weg in eine tokioter Bar der Spruch: "Beam' mich hoch, Scotty!""--Bravomike 07:21, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Desweiteren behauptet ja Hiro dass er sich teleportieren könne. "Wie in Star Trek" sagt er mehrere male. --HenK | discuss 08:57, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich blinder.^^ Steht ja quasi schon drin. Also das mit den Überschriften-Ebenen is irgendwie in dem Fall ungünstig. Der Serienname und die Folgen-Titel (wenn auch mit Anführungszeichen) sind ja auf derselben Ebene. Oder? --HenK | discuss 09:03, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, ist eine Ebene drunter, aber normalerweise benutzen wir hier für Episodentitel nur fette Überschriften, oder?--Bravomike 09:13, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Hast recht. Is ne Ebene drunter. Aber halt nicht im optischen Sinne. Aber ich glaube auch, dass wir normalerweise nur fette Überschriften nehemen. --HenK | discuss 09:41, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Habs jetzt einfach geändert. --HenK | discuss 09:59, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Danke für die Erklärung... Verstehe es dann.--Tobi72 11:58, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Youtube-Link Naja, hatten wir uns nich mal drauf geeinigt, keine Youtube-Links zu verwenden?? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:17, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, wie die rechtliche Situation dabei aussieht, und selbst wenn es rechtlich unbedenklich ist ist es ja immer noch eine Wollen-Frage. Ich glaube, wir haben letztens ein anderes Video rausgenommen, oder, weiß nicht mehr wo...--Bravomike 19:08, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich glaube, das war mal ein Interview mit einem Schauspieler oder so... Das ist ja ein Video von einer Fernsehserie (wie Star Trek ja auch ist), also auch sicher rechtlich geschützt, oder? Und hier Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist steht auch drin, dass Youtube-Links unerwünscht sind... halten wir uns dran, oder sollten wir das überdenken? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:17, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn's dazu schon eine Richtlinie gibt ist das ja erst mal klar.--Bravomike 19:22, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ok, ich dachte nur dran, wenn es erwünscht ist und viele Mitlgieder dafür stimmen würden, man überlegen könnte, die Richtlinie zu ändern und Youtube-Videos zu zulassen. (Ich persönlich wäre dagegen^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:49, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Richtlinien können immer geändert werden, wenn es dafür eine Mehrheit gibt (und, in diesem Fall, keine rechtlichen Probleme). Muss sich bloß einer dazu melden--Bravomike 20:16, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Familiy Guy Hat jemand was zu "Familiy Guy"? Das ist derzeit nur eine Überschrift. Wenn es da nichts gibt kann das doch raus, oder?--Tobi72 21:18, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Gibt sicherlich einiges, aber die Überschrift sollte trotzdem raus, so lange nichts dazu drunter steht--Bravomike 21:23, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Habs dann mal gemacht.--Tobi72 21:33, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Gibt auf jeden Fall einiges. Denn der Erfinder davon is ja der hier: Seth MacFarlane. Aber ich weiß leider auch grad nix konkretes.^^ --HenK | discuss 10:32, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) South Park Bilder Bräuchten die nicht auch nen Copyright-Verweis? Oder reicht da die Erwähnung der Episode als Quelle?--Plasmarelais 11:32, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Find ich auch ne interessante Frage. --HenK | discuss 12:13, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Interessante Frage. Bei dem ebenfalls gestern dazu gekommenen Bild aus Airplane II seheh ich jedenfalls keine Probleme, der Film ist auch von Paramount, das Bild vermutlich sogar Archivmaterial aus TOS, da dürfte vollkommen ausreichen.--Bravomike 14:17, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Red Hot Chili Peppers Sollten die auch rein? Ich meine mit "Californication". Es wird in dem Lied folgender Text gesungen: :Space may be the final frontier :But it's made in a Hollywood basement Dies ist zwar eine grundsätzliche Anspielung auf Science Fiction, aber gerade die Erwähnung von "Final Frontier" ist meiner Ansicht nach mehr als eindeutig. Schließlich beginnt im Englischen jede "TOS"- und "TNG"-Episode mit: "Space, the final frontier..." und zudem eine Anspielung auf . Was meint ihr?--Tobi72 18:12, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :ja, rein damit--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:55, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Raumschiffnamen aus Stargate also, ich bezweifle das sie Schiffe aus Stargate nach denen aus ST benannt sind. *die Prometheus könnte auch nach Prometheus benannt sein. *die Daedalus auch nach Daidalos *die Odyssey nach der Odyssee, oder dem Kommandomodul von Apollo 13 *die Korolev von Sergei Pawlowitsch Koroljow *die Apollo nach Apollon oder nach dem Raumschiff Apollo oder dem Apollo 13 Programm aktzeptieren würde ich gerade noch so den Namen Enterprise oder wenn es wirklich um Namen ginge, die es nur im ST universum und nicht in der realtät gibt. Surak oder so--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:54, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt stimme dem auch zu, zb die Apollo oder die Korolev werden ja auch nur kurz erwähnt oder sogar nur auf einem Display gezeigt, also das sind keine wirklich berühmten Schiffe und Glaub nicht das die Produzenten von Stargate sich auf diese unbekannten Schiffe berufen haben. --Klossi 07:59, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Würde ich auch so sehen.--Bravomike 10:13, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kleinere Dokus ich hab gerade zufällig dashier entdeckt: Doku über die 70er. darin kommt eine menge st vor. würdet ihr es mit in die liste aufnehmen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kann leider nichts dazu sagen, da ich das in Irland nicht ansehen kann...--Tobi72 19:16, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC)